


Shit Happens || prompt #19

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [19]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Feels, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bananagirl94 napisał(a): Harry jest z Louisem, są typową słodką (gejowską) parą na studiach. Nick jest ich nauczycielem angielskiego. Pewnego dnia Louis choruje, a Harry idzie sam na lekcje. Po lekcji angielskiego Nick zatrzymuje Harry'ego na “rozmowę”. Harry po zdradzie nie wybacza tego sobie i chce powiedzieć wszystko Louisowi. Kiedy przychodzi do mieszkania Louisa z kwiatami, zastaje go w dosyć dwuznacznej sytuacji z jego przyjacielem Stanem. Dokończ sama… Liczę na twoją twórczość!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Happens || prompt #19

-Louis? –Zapytał zaspanym głosem Harry.

-Mhm? –Szatyn pociągnął nosem.

-Śpisz?

-Mhm.

-Źle się czujesz?

-Coś mnie bierze. –Przyznał Louis. Harry przyłożył usta do jego czoła.

-Jesteś rozpalony Lou.

-Chyba podaruję sobie dzisiejszy dzień, pouczę się trochę tutaj, nie chcę się załatwić na dobre przed egzaminami. 

-Potrzebujesz czegoś? Mogę zrobić jakieś zakupy po zajęciach.

-Nie wiem, jak na coś wpadnę to napiszę, na razie podaj mi tamte chusteczki. –Wskazał palcem na opakowanie stojące na szafce nocnej Harry’ego.

Brunet pocałował go delikatnie w czubek nosa i zaczął wstawać z łóżka. Kiedy wziął prysznic, ubrał się i poprawił włosy, wrócił do sypialni by zobaczyć, że Louis zasnął. Oddychał przez usta, pewnie przez to, że miał zatkany nos. Harry uśmiechnął się czule i przykrył go bardziej ciepłym kocem.

Harry i Louis poznali się na zajęciach z literatury angielskiej. Nie minęło dużo czasu zanim zaczęli coś ze sobą kręcić.

Teraz byli na czwartym roku, ze sobą byli od trzech lat. Byli typową słodką parą. Ludzie albo na nich gwizdali, albo wzdychali, niektórzy, tak jak Niall, udawali wymioty.

Byli nierozłączni, wszędzie chodzili razem, mieli wspólnych znajomych i wspólne zajęcia.

Zawsze Louis siadał na kolanach Harry’ego, który całował go słodko w szyję, nie powstrzymywali się w towarzystwie. Musieli czuć siebie nawzajem, jak gdyby się przyciągali, zupełnie jak dwa magnesy.

Harry kochał to, że Louis był uroczy, taki delikatny, ale też potrafił nieźle odpyskować i się z kimś nie zgadzać. Kochał jego karmelowe włosy, lekki zarost i krągłe uda. Kochał to jak Louis wyginał palce, jęcząc imię Harry’ego. 

Louis kochał to, że Harry choć ciało pokryte miał tuszem, to tak naprawdę daleko mu było do stereotypowego badboy’a. Kochał to jak wielkie serce miał Harry i to, że mógł ciągnąć go czasem za loki, bo to było coś, co sprawiało, że od razu znajdywał się na krawędzi.

Mieszkali razem w swoim małym, przytulnym mieszkaniu. Dzielili ze sobą duże łóżko, a wieczory spędzali na niebieskiej kanapie w ich skromnym salonie. Ściany zasłonięte były regałami pełnymi książek, które są nieoddzielnym atrybutem każdego studenta.

Tak jak już wspomniane, byli typową, słodką parą.

*** 

Harry siedział w trzeciej ławce, bawiąc się długopisem. Lekcja była wyjątkowo nudna, uwielbiał profesora Grimshawa, ale nieważne kto prowadziłby wykład, to i tak byłoby nudne.

-To tyle na dzisiaj, możecie iść. –Westchnął nauczyciel.

Harry zbierał zeszyt do torby, kiedy ktoś dotknął jego ramienia.

-Dzisiaj jesteś sam?

-Um, na to wygląda, Louis chciał odpocząć. –Przyznał Harry.

-Co ty na to, żebyśmy też odpoczęli? Dasz się zaprosić na drinka Harry? –Zapytał starszy mężczyzna.

-Uh, sam nie wiem, miałem iść na zakupy…

-Tylko jedna kolejka, chyba mi nie odmówisz Harry? –Nick wydął dolną wargę i zaświecił oczami, Harry naprawdę nie potrafił mu wtedy odmówić.

Ich relacja była dość nietypowa jak na ucznia i nauczyciela, ale nikt oprócz nich nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Zanim Harry zaczął interesować się Louisem, lubił wychodzić z Nickiem. Teraz to prawie się nie zdarzało, bo nie wiedzieć dlaczego, Louis wyjątkowo nie przepadał za ich profesorem.

Bar do jakiego pojechali Nick i Harry znajdował się całkiem niedaleko kampusu. Mężczyźni mieli wiele wspólnego, słuchali tej samej muzyki, oglądali te same filmy i oboje kochali festiwale. W dnie takie jak tamten Harry żałował, że tak rzadko rozmawia z Nickiem.

-Jeszcze jeden? –Zapytał z zamglonym spojrzeniem Nick.

-Miał być tylko jeden. –Zaśmiał się lokaty.

-Ciii. –Starszy położył palec na pełnych wargach chłopaka, uciszając go.

Wchodząc do baru żaden z nich, a przynajmniej nie Harry, nie sądził, że tak to się wszystko skończy.

Złapali taksówkę i pojechali do domu nauczyciela, kompletnie nie myśląc nad tym co robią. 

Minęło już trochę czasu od kiedy Harry robiłby coś z Louisem, szkoła, egzaminy, jakieś dorywcze prace, po prostu nie mieli czasu na seks. Pewnie dlatego Harry doszedł tak szybko, kiedy Nick poruszał dłonią na jego penisie. 

-Kurwa mać. –Westchnął młodszy chłopak, opadając na materac.

-Nie myśl za dużo. –Nick podał mu papierosa, sam zaciągnął się dymem.

-To nie takie proste Nick.

-Wiem, ale nie musisz tak tego analizować, było minęło, to nic nie znaczyło.

-Wiem, że nic nie znaczyło, ale kurwa on nigdy by mi czegoś takiego nie zrobił! –Harry nie miał pojęcia jak mógł dopuścić do tego, że zdradził miłość swojego życia.

*** 

To co zrobił nie dawało mu spokoju, wiedział, że Nick nie miał złych intencji, znał go na tyle, żeby to stwierdzić, ale on sam nie potrafił patrzeć Louisowi w oczy. 

Wiedział, że jeśli się nie przyzna, to kiedyś wybuchnie i wykrzyczy to w najmniej odpowiednich okolicznościach.

Widać było, że coś jest nie tak, sprawy były bardzo napięte, a atmosfera niezręczna. Pierwszy raz tak między nimi było.

Harry obudził się pewnego dnia i wiedział, że dziś albo nigdy. Wie, że prawdopodobnie zjebał trzy lata ich związku i Louis pewnie z nim zerwie, ale chciał być przynajmniej szczery i mu to powiedzieć, a nie zadowalać go tanią gadką typu „to nie ty, to ja”.

Była sobota, nie mieli zajęć. Harry powiedział, że jedzie odwiedzić Gemmę, bo chciała od niego coś ważnego, Louis popatrzył na niego smutno i powiedział, że w takim razie on zostanie w domu i się pouczy.

Brunet kupił największy bukiet kwiatów jaki mieli w kwiaciarni i przygotował w głowie dwieście wersji tego co chce powiedzieć. Stał przed drzwiami ich mieszkania, nie mając pojęcia o tym co dzieje się po drugiej stronie.

Przemyślał każdą możliwość reakcji Louisa, ale nie spodziewał się przyłapać go ze Stanleyem między nogami. 

Brunet stał oszołomiony w progu, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, kiedy Louis zorientował się, że nie są sami, jego oczy prawie wyskoczyły na wierzch. Szybko odtrącił od siebie Stana i założył pośpiesznie spodnie.

-Harry-

-Musimy porozmawiać Louis.

-J-ja… t-tak, wiem, um, daj, daj mi chwilę.

-Cokolwiek chcesz Louis. –Westchnął smutno Harry. Usiadł na kanapie, dawno zapomniał o bukiecie, który trzymał. Stan wymknął się szybko z przepraszającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Po kilku minutach Louis pojawił się w salonie.

-Harry-

-Usiądź Lou, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

-Najpierw ja.

-Zaliczyłem noc z Gimshawem, Lou.

-Ja i Stan, um, my, Harry ja nie wiem co to było.

-Ja tym bardziej Louis.

-Czy to, czy to… no wiesz, koniec? 

-Chcesz to skończyć? 

-Skoro ty masz Nicka…

-Louis nie ma żadnego Nicka, byliśmy pijani, to nic nie znaczyło.

-Ale ja nie byłem pijany Harry, teraz nie jestem, specjalnie zadzwoniłem po Stana.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie wiem, chciałem sprawdzić? Sprawdzić czy czuję się dobrze przy kimś innym, oddaliliśmy się od siebie Harry.

-I co?

-Co co?

-Czujesz się dobrze z kimś innym?

-Nie Harry, przysięgam, cały czas myślałem o tobie.

-J-ja, wtedy, no wiesz, z Nickiem, ja też, myślałem o tobie.

-Myślisz, że możemy to jakoś naprawić Harry? –Zapytał ze łzami w oczach.

-Jeśli oboje bardzo tego chcemy to tak.

-Nadal cię kocham Harry.

-Ja ciebie też Louis, przysięgam nigdy bym tego nie powtórzył. –Przysiągł i rozłożył ręce, by szatyn mógł go dotknąć.

-Ja też nie Haz. –Uśmiechnął się słabo i wtulił w jego ramiona.


End file.
